Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some organizations employ a wide variety of different types of computing systems and applications, in order to perform operations or tasks for the organization.
For example, many organizations have a variety of different communication systems. They can include electronic mail systems, messaging systems, social or business network systems, telephonic, cellular or other similar communication systems, etc. In addition, the same organization may have organization-specific applications that allow users to perform tasks. Some such applications can include customer relations management systems, enterprise resource planning systems, document management systems, meeting and calendar systems, etc. Such computing systems can include a wide variety of other systems as well.
People who work for the organization may use many or all of these applications in order to perform a wide variety of different types of tasks. Many of the tasks are unstructured. For instance, a workflow within a CRM system may have a pre-defined structure. However, at a given step within that workflow, a user may perform other, unstructured steps. For instance, during a workflow that generates a quote from an opportunity, the user may send emails, perform information retrieval queries, engage in research on social or business networks, or other things, in an unstructured way, in order to obtain information.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.